Beneath The Rainbow
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: What if the second act of the musical went a little differantly? What if Fiyero met up with Elphaba just after she defied gravity and the Wizard? Would all involved suffer the same fates? Fiyeraba.
1. 1

_I know it sounds truly crazy, and true the visions hazy, but I swear throughout Oz there'll be a fanfiction all to do with Elphie!_

You know that feeling when the Plot Bunny starts nibbling? Yeah, well imagine it's the Monty Python bunny, and this is what you wind up with! Yup, it's a new story.

* * *

Somehow, Fiyero knew he was in a very bad situation, which would probably get him in a great deal of trouble. No, he was not stuck in some pub, no he had not woken up in some strange room. 

No, he was following his girlfriend's roommate through the woods, carrying a baby Tom Lion in a cage, away from their classroom, where she had just done... something to the entire class-except for him, anyway. 

And, to top it all off, she wasn't being exactly nice to him, either. "Don't shake him!" 

"I'm not!" He was somewhat offended. 

"We can't let him go just anywhere! We have to make sure he's safe! And he-" 

"You must think I'm really stupid, don't you?" Yup, he was offended. 

"No, not really stupid." From her tone, he couldn't quite tell if it was sarcasm or not. But he had a sinking feeling it was. 

"Why is it that wherever you go, you cause some sort of commotion?" 

She smiled. "Oh, I don't cause commotions- I am one." 

"That's for sure," he said under his breath- or atleast he meant to. 

"Oh? You think I should just keep my mouth shut? Is that what you're saying?" He tried to speak, but she cut him off. "Do you think I want to care this much? To be this way? Don't you think I'd be happier if I didn't care so much?" 

He held his hands up. "Do you ever let anyone else talk?" 

She winced. "Oh... sorry- but can I say just one more thing?" He rolled his eyes, exasperated, but held out his hand, gesturing for her to continue. She grew more serious. "You could have walked away back there- why didn't you?" 

He felt horribly uncomfortable. "So?" 

"So, no matter how shallow and self- absorbed you pretend to be-" 

"Excuse me, I happen to be genuinely self- absorbed, and deeply shallow." 

She scoffed at him. "No. You're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." 

He did not want to be having that conversation. "Listen, if you don't want my help-" 

"No! No, I do!" Instinctivly, her hand went to his, and he was startled when he felt... a spark? She awkwardly rushed on. "Oh, look at the little thing. He's scared. His little heart is beating so fast." 

_His isn't the only one._ Fiyero thought. "Listen... that thing back there- why didn't you do it to me?" 

She squirmed. He almost felt bad for making her so uncomfortable. She started to speak, but then her hand went to brush his cheek. "You're bleeding! The Cub must have scratched you..." 

He swallowed. He couldn't think straight. And she still hadn't moved her hand. "Or- or it must have scratched me." 

They sat for a moment. Eventally, she returned her hand to her lap. They were both afraid to say anything. But then, a voice called out: 

"Miss Elphaba? Master Tiggular?" Madame Morrible called out. 

"Madame!" Elphaba flushed. She suddenly realized exactly how much trouble she had gotten herself into. "I'm sorry about the scene, but-" 

Morrible waived a hand, causing her bangles to jingle. "All in time, my dear. I have good news. I have heard from the Wizard, and he wishes to meet you." 

Elphaba rose to her feet. "Are you serious? Oh, Madame, thank you!" She hugged the head. 

"Make me proud, my dear." 

"I will! I'll try." Elphaba said, smiling. Fiyero still sat, realizing he was in even more trouble than he had thought. 


	2. 2

Erf. I'm sorry I didn't upload this here... I wrote it before I left, and posted it on witchesofozDOTcom but didn't have time to put it here- if it's been awhile, please check that site- sometimes I post there first.

And I know nothing much has been changed yet. Next chapter will still look like Wicked, but after that, things will go majorly AU... so just hold out, my sweets.

* * *

Elphaba felt insanely happy. The birds outside were chiriping, it was warm and there was no chance of rain. She, Galinda, Nessarose, and Boq stood at the train station. "Oh! Remember to tell him how wonderful he is. Wizards love that!" Galinda chirped.

"We're so proud of you Elphaba. Father is too." Elphaba knew her sister was lying through her teeth- her father could care less what Elphaba did- as long as it didn't embaress him.

"But will you be alright?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine. She has all of us to take care of her," Galinda reassured her. "Right, Biq?"

"Boq... My name is Boq. Nessa... Miss Galinda... I can't do this, anymore." Boq turned and walked off.

"Boq!" Nessarose called out, in vain.

Galinda grimaced. "Oh... Nessa. You know, maybe he isn't the one for you? Maybe he's just not right?" She placed a gentle hand on Nessarose's shoulder.

"No... no, it's me that's not right."

"Nessie," Elphaba said, thinking of the most effective ways to kill Boq.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be fine." With that, she was off, looking forlorn.

The two roommates looked at each other. Elphaba was very much considering just forgetting the Wizard, and following her little sister.

"Elphie, we're so happy for you. Really. Fiyero, too. He seemed impressed by all of this." Galinda focused on distracting her friend.

"Oh?" Elphaba asked, as carefully as she could, not giving anything away- besides, who knew if there was anything to give away?

"Yes... but he seems so moodified... and distracted... he's been thinking, and that worries me." Galinda's perfect brow scrunched together.

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but just then Fiyero himself came running through the station.

"Elphaba! I was worried I'd miss seeing you off." Awkwardly, he handed her the bouquet of bright red flowers he held in his hands.

"Oh... thank you. For the flowers. " Elphaba digged her toe into the ground. It was all so awkward.

"Listen. I've been thinking. The other day with the Lion Cub, and with Doctor Dillamond."

"-Me too!" Galinda butted in. "Infact, to honor Doctor Dillamond, I have decided to change my name- he had his own way of pronouncing it. From now on, I will be simply Glinda."

"Oh... Gal-Glinda, I'm sure he would appreciate that." Elphaba said.

"Thats very admireable of you," Fiyero said. Then he turned to Elphaba. "Elphaba, good luck." On an impulse, he hugged her, and was then on his way.

Glinda bit her lip. Elphaba felt like kicking herself- she felt awful. "Glinda, have you ever been to the Emerald City?"

"Well, no..."

"Well, why don't you come with me?"

"Really?" Glinda squealed, obviously feeling a bit better.

* * *

A day later, the girls arrived. They had a day to kill, and Glinda insisted on shopping, claiming Elphaba needed to get a new dress to meet the Wizard in. Elphaba knew it was more an excuse for Glinda to shop. 

The city was in a froth over itself. The showy plazas and shopping centers all looked neat, and new, and the Emerald Palace looked over the City like a mother hen over her chicks- or a watchdog, ready to attack.

Finally, it was time for the girls to meet the Wizard.


	3. 3

Ok, last of the chapters-that-look-like Wicked. The next chapter is when the real fun begins. ; - )

* * *

Glinda tightly held Elphaba's hand as the two girls walked into the large throne room. It was dark, and sparce. Their footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway. A few dim candles flickered, and Glinda couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. Elphaba looked just as scared as she felt. 

Glinda gasped when a great, Emerald-ish head came into her line of sight. "I am Oz, the Great and Terrible!" A large, low voice boomed.

Glinda heard herself squeak. "Elphie..." She murmered.

"Who are you?"

Elphaba set her jaw. "Elphaba Thropp, your Terribleness." She said, holding Glinda's hand tight.

There was a squeak of protest from some gear or cog, and a man appeared before them- a normal man, older, wearing a clean white jacket. "Sorry to frighten you, my dear." He said. "Ah, which is which... Elphaba," He grasped her thin hand at identifying the correct girl. "And you must be..."

"Glinda Upland. Of the Upper Uplands. Of Gillikin." Glinda was desperate to show she had status.

"Of course, my dear, of course."

"Sir, I've come here to talk to you, about something bad happening in Oz," Elphaba said, thinking of Doctor Dillamond.

"Oh, I know, dear," he said, waving his hand as if to dismiss what she was saying. "But first, you must proove yourself. Show your adeptness. Madame, the book!" He yelled to the shadows.

Glinda thought she heard Elphaba gasp when Morrible entered the room. "Madame Morrible?" Glinda heard herself ask.

"Yes, my new press secretary." Morrible wore an ornate, gaudy gown. Glinda fought to keep herself from turning her nose up at it. Morrible held a thick book. It was covered with odd writing.

"A grimmerie," Elphaba whispered.

"Yes." Morrible handed the book to her. "Don't be disapointed if you can't read it, deaire. I myself can only read a spell or two, and that took years."

"Chistery!" The Wizard yelled. A Monkey came from some dark corner. "He always looked so longingly at the birds."

"So we thought a levitation spell would be nice," Morrible added, showing Elphaba a page.

Glinda shivered. Something felt off to her- why did Morrible, a practiced Sorceress, expect Elphaba, her student of less than a year to be able to read something she couldn't?"

Elphaba chanted. Glinda felt herself shiver only listening to the spell. Suddenly, the Monkey- Chistery, yelped in pain. He twitched awkwardly. "What's wrong?!" Elphaba yelled, frightened. Glinda reached forward to touch her arm.

The Wizard and Morrible ignored her. "It worked!" He cheered.

"I told you she had power!" Morrible smiled. She noticed Elphaba's horror. "Just a transition."

The monkey screamed as a pair of large, leathery wings emerged from his back. He contined yelling in pain.

"Stop! No, what did I do to him? How do I undo it?"

"You can't, dear. Spells are irreversible!" Morrible smiled, and repeated, "I told you she could do it!"

"You planned this?" Glinda could hear the equal helpings of shock, anger, and fear in her best friend's voice.

"Well, you benefit to," Morrible said, with a gesture. Suddenly, a blanket fell. Several caged Monkeys all scremed. They had grown wings aswell. "They'll be perfect spies!"

"Spies?" Elphaba gasped.

Thw Wizard rushed to touch her shoulder. "A too harsh word. They'll be scouts. They'll look for any subversive activity, and report back to me.

"Y-you knew about Doctor Dillamond! You caused it! You can't even read that book, can you? You used me!" Elphaba was nearly white with anger. "You have no power."

"Exactly. But remember, this is good for you aswell. The world is your oyster." He glanced at Glinda. "Both of yours." But Elphaba had ran from the room.

"Miss Elphaba!" Morrible called.

"I'll go get her." Glinda called, running after her best friend.

* * *


	4. 4

OK, here comes the good stuff. I wonder if there'll be an increse in reviews -nudgenudge- Just kidding.

Oh, and Follow If You Lead will be updated... eventually. I just feel like I've hit a brick wall with that fic. I know where I want to go with it, I just can't seem to get there- which sucks as I am very very close to the end. Considering saying screw it and having Elphaba just blow up the Wizard's palace, and saying "Happily Ever After".

* * *

Instead of staying at Shiz for the break, like some of the poorer students, Fiyero went to Kiamo Ko. Glinda would be back soon, and Elphaba. He wasn't all the way sure which girl he wanted to see more, though he suspected it was not his perky blonde girlfriend. _Don't worry. Wait 'till they come home. These things always work out in the long run. _

Kiamo Ko was nothing like the grande palace he'd grown up in- it was rather old, and needed some work, but he was not in the mood to deal with his father's disapointed looks. So, he decided, to spend some of his time patching up the old castle. Someohow, the idea of drinking and partying at Shiz didn't appeal to him either- he suspected this had something to do with a certain Governor's daughter.

So, after a week of painting and simple projects, he ventured to the local town, planning to look up a newspaper and have a dinner that consisted of more than his own burnt attempts at cooking.

Rickswend served as a trading post between the Vinkus and the rest of Oz. It also feautered several cafes and inns for travelers weary of making camp in the surrounding woods.

"Good evening, your highness," a girl said, blushing a little. _My reputation precedes me. How come this never annoyed me before._

But that wasn't the girl's fault. "Good evening, Miss." He forced a smile that he hoped was friendly. "No need for the formality- tonight I'm just another traveler."

"Well, master travelor, may I suggest the meatloaf? Made fresh."

He smiled. "That sounds nice."

He gazed out the window, trying to shake the feeling that something was wrong. He told himself he was just worried about the girls being alone in the big city, that they would be robbed or raped or worse. Yet, he suspected it was something somehow worse.

"-they say she mutated several of the Wizard's pet Monkeys. Made these horrible wings come out of their backs. Very painful." Fiyero noticed two men come loudly through the door. He couldn't help but listen to this gossip.

"I heard she has three eyes- one never shuts, always watching, searching for her next victem."

"Well, they say her outward ugliness is only a manifestation of her twisted, inner nature."

"I suspose she's wear the expression 'green as sin' came from."

Something in that last comment made Fiyero drops his glass of water. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I happened to hear your discussion- well, I've been out of touch. What are you talking about?"

The two men smiled, glad to have someone new to tell their stories to. "Yesterday, a lunatic broke loose in the Emerald City. She used black magic to torment a few of the Wizard's pets."

"But what did you say about green?" He asked, trying to hide his worry. It couldn't be...

"That's the creepy part. The witch- they're calling her a Wicked Witch- has emerald green skin."

Fiyero fought to keep from vomiting, or shaking, or anything. He left a few bills on the table, and walked out in a haze. There was only one green sorceress in Oz.

He shook his head. He decided to walk instead of taking the customary carriage. He didn't trust himself around people. It could not be Elphaba. She would not hurt anyone, especially not an Animal. And, she didn't have three eyes! He, of all people, knew she only had two. She had two, pretty, large brown eyes.

But the green...

What if she were hurt? Where was Glinda? Was she alright? Had she been there when whatever it was that happened, happened?

Luckily, he found out the answers to his questions very quickly. For as he passed a cave near Kiamo Ko, he came upon a certain Miss Elphaba Thropp...


	5. 5

Ok, no reviews... I tried changing the summary so it's less confusing- maybe that'll help? I'm considering not updating on fanfiction dot net anymore, but if you would be interested in me sending you updates through email, just tell me in a review... if I get substantial reviews all asking for e-mails, of course I'll just continue here.

* * *

"Elphaba?" Fiyero called out. Of all people to run into...

"Oh no..." He thought he heard the figure mutter. It was her, it had to be. He recognized the voice, the skin, the body. "Just go, please, and forget you ever saw me." She shrunk back into the cave, like a frightened Animal.

"Elphaba, it's me, Fiyero." He said, gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. Elphie? Are you alright?" He took three slow steps forward; she took three steps back, her back to the cave wall.

"Please go. Forget this, forget you saw me. Forget you ever even knew me. Listen to what they all tell you. I do not exist, not anymore. Not to you. Forget about me."

"What if I don't want to? Don't I have a choice? Elphie, let me help you." He closed the gap between them.

"No one can help me now." She looked so sad, so helpless in that moment, he did what he wished he had done that day in the forest, that day which managed to feel like another lifetime ago, yet be as fresh in his mind as yesterday. He kissed her.

"Fiyero stop. You don't want this." She broke their bond, shook her head, her voice a whisper.

"I do." He said, gently pushing her against the wall. He kissed her again. 

It all happened so fast then, but to him it felt agonizingly slow. He kissed her, let his hands run over her body, then his mouth. Their clothes hit the cave floor in a half-hazard heap. She let herself give in, needing his contact for her very sanity.

Only later, when they still lay together, tired, he asked what had happened, what trouble she had gotten herself into. Slowly, painfully, she explained, the Wizard Glinda and the Monkeys. "And so you see, you're really better off without me." She concluded.

"But what if I don't want to be without you?" She still knew so little about what was going through his head. "Elphaba, I can't just go back to smiling like an idiot, pretending everything is right when I know you are stuck here, hated because you're the only person who is brave enough to do the right thing. What makes you think I could do that?"

"It's what Glinda is doing," she said simply, turning away from him.

He pulled her back to him, brushing a kiss over her temple. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not a not-quite-five-feet-tall debutante. And I am staying with you."

"But what about the Wizard's gale force?"

"I'll protect you," he said, ending the conversation.

Only once she was sure he was asleep, she heard herself ask in a whisped, "But who'll protect you?"


	6. 6

In time, Elphaba did move into the old castle, and as Fiyero had promised her, no one came to bother her. He wanted to stay with her aswell, though she insisted he continued as normal. She was his driving force to finish college, and stay in the better circles- he was her spy into society. While he studied, she traveled through Oz, being their Wicked Witch, freeing Animals. 

Fiyero often worried about her being alone in the old castle; he had brought her a dog, Killyjoy. She'd scoffed at the idea of her being some damsel who needed protection, but did enjoy the furry thing's company. She could tell he was a dog, not a Dog, though he was enough to keep her from feeling lonely.

He paid for a trusted sentry to keep food in the castle. The sentry also supplied Elphaba with newspapers. She never let the man see her skin, wearing veils- he merely susposed she was just a mistress of his(and technically it was the truth) who he kept in the castle. She decided it was for the better.

It was in one of these longer streaches of Fiyero's absense that it happened. She had fed Killyjoy his breakfast, and was reading through the most recent newspaper. In it, it spoke of Glinda being named 'Glinda The Good' by the Wizard of Oz. It showed a smiling picture of the girl. Noticeably, she was alone; Fiyero had left her a few weeks after he met up with Elphaba. Elphaba susposed Glinda had made a fuss, though she must have gotten over it. Elphaba ran a hand over the text. She wondered what she would have been if she had staued with the Wizard- Elphaba The Good? No, that didn't sound quite right...

She wondered how Glinda could take all the fake smiles and the lies, how she could hurt Animals(well, Elphaba was being rather harsh) while waiving to the public. It made Elphaba sick.

It was then that Elphaba heard the castle door slam open. Rikoshim, the Sentry? No, he politely knocked and waited for Elphaba to answer. And Fiyero was never so loud and clumsy. Killyjoy started barking, protective of his mistress. "Hello?"

A dozen soliders appeared. All but one held guns. The one who didn't held chains. "Ah, boys, the Witch."

"What do you want?" She asked, voice quivering, wondering how they knew her.

"You." The leader said. he approached her. "Let me chain you up and take you to the Wizard, or I give the order to fire immediatly. Your choice, Witch."

Elphaba tried not to show fear, but knew there was no way out. She quietly held still as she was chained. She only wished she would be able to tell Fiyero she loved him one last time.

* * *

Fiyero entered the castle, with an odd feeling in his gut. "Elphie-Fae?" He called. It was strange. She usually came when she heard the door open. "Elphaba? Are you home?" Odd, she never left without warning him.

Killyjoy came though, pawing at him. "Hey boy. Where's your Mama?" He asked, scratching the dog beind his wolfy ears. "Did she go somewhere?" But this was even odder. The dog almost always stayed close to Elphaba.

He walked into the large kitchen. A chair was knocked over and a rumpled newspaper sat beside a knocked over cup. Coffee stained the paper.

Now Fiyero was nervous. She obviously hadn't just taken a walk- there was a struggle.

Wherever she was, he was going to find her.

* * *

"Rikoshim!" Fiyero called, pleased at having located the sentry.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you seen Elphaba- the woman who lives in Kiamo Ko?"

The man grimaced. "Not recently... but sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but a couple of days ago, there was a group of military guys- the Gale Force... They were seen around the castle. And then they got outa town real fast."

"I see." Fiyero said, but he felt like he was going to throw up. The Gale Force had her? Well, in all fairness, Rikoshim didn't know anything. But the all same, Fiyero got on the first train to the Emerald City.

The city was quiet. Fiyero slipped through the town. However bright and beautiful the city was in the day, it wasn't the best place to be at night. But he knew he had more to worry about than the normal robber. Finding the palace was easy. He had diplomatic immunity, and no one stopped him from waling into the palace. He navigated easily. A butler tried to stop him once, but he merely claimed to be visiting Miss Upland, and was biding his time before greeting her.

He walked toward the cellars until he found a staircase that led even further underground. He knew, if she were captured, she would be there. Sure enough, he found the holding cells, a dank place reserved for the worst criminals along with political prisoners. Hw susposed Elphaba fit both categories.

"Hey you! Winkie!" A loud voice called. Fiyero turned, annoyed. A middle aged, balding man stood. He was very pale, and heavy. On his hands were several gaudy rings, no doubt taken from prisoners.

"Yes... sir?" Fiyero choked out.

"What you doing down here?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." He reached into his shirt and produced a jewel on a chain. A blue stone cut into a diamond- the shape signified he was Vinkun, the color royal. "My good man." He tossed the man the charm.

"A horse of a differant color." He walked off into the night.

From there, he sure enough found Elphaba. She was curled up in a cell, against the wall, her cloak pulled over herself like a blanket. "Elphie." He called out.

"What?" She had been asleep. "Wha- Yero! Get out of here."

"I will. With you." He poked around and found the key hanging on a hook.

"How did you get down here?"

"Money and status talk. Now let's quit chatting and run."

And so they did.


	7. 7

The pair ran. Elphaba couldn't stop the monolouge running through her head. _You've ruined things again. You couldn't be normal at Shiz... You nicknamed yourself the Wicked Witch of the West- there was no way the Wizard wouldn't retaliate... You were happy enough living at Kiamo Ko, but you weren't careful enough, and that's all over. And worse, Fiyero had to save you... now he's in danger too. It's your fault. He had it so easy without you. He says he loves you. You know he does. You love him, but you couldn't be normal enough to keep him safe... You did more than mess up your own life. You messed up his too._

Elphaba kept waliking beside him. They weren't speaking- they couldn't afford to make more sound than they had to. So she was left with her thoughts. In all nineteen years of her short life, it had never been safe inside her head. She was given to brooding and stewing over little things that piled together. Then she would snap(usually magiclly) and all that anger and depression would come out in a destructive heap.

But she couldn't stop it... so she continued to think, and the worse and worse things seemed, exploding when Fiyero announced, "Elphaba? We can stop here for the night. This little clearing looks safe."

Luckily, the current explosion was not magic. No, this was an entirely normal reaction- she started crying, sobbing uncontrollably. All that had been building up came out.

Needless to say, Fiyero had not been expecting this in the least bit. "Elphaba? Fae?" He hurried to wrap his arms around her. "What's wrong? Elphaba talk to me. Please. What's wrong?"

She pushed away. "Fiyero no.. No this is all my fault. Everythings my fault, everything that's happened. You were happier, safer without me. I should-"

She was cut off then, by him grabbing her and pressing his lips against hers. "Fae stop. This is not your fault- you're trying to do the right thing. This situation is not your fault. As for me being safer without you? Maybe I was, but I sure as hell wasn't happier. And I'm not going back to that life where I wasn't really living."

By this point she had calmed enough to listen to him. "But-"

"No buts. Elphie- Fae I love you, and I could care less about what happens as long as we're together. As long as I have you, as long as you're mine, I am happy."

He held her against him. Looking at her eyes, seeing the tears streaking down her face, he wondered exactly how anyone thought she was the Wicked Witch of the West. The Wizard's picture of her, the classic story-book hag. He couldn't see it, not in the girl he saw, who still hadn't turned twenty. All he saw was how vulnerable she was, how much she needed him even if she pretended she didn't.

At the end of the night, the couple laid together under the stars, her long black cloak pulled over them. She had nodded off against his chest, while he gently stroaked her dark hair.

And he knew then, he had never known love before.

* * *

They made their way back to Kiamo Ko. It was a gamble, but they figured no one would expect them to return to the scene of the crime. Even still, they didn't want to stay for long, just long enough to pack up a few of their meager belongings.

The morning after they arrived, Fiyero woke up alone. He felt a panic attack coming on- what if the Gale Force had somehow made it in and took her. The thought made him shiver, but he pushed himself to search the old castle for her. "Elphaba! Fae, where are you?"

"Down here!" He heard her call back, from the direction of the old barn.

He found her knealing on the straw-covered floor, something wrapped in a blanket clutched to her chest. "Fae?" She turned and smiled, but pressed a finger to her lips. She pulled the blanket away a little, revealing a little baby wolf pup. "His mother must have abandoned him here."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but look." She pointed to a little bit of the fabric. It read 'Gavonce'.

"His name?"

"I think it's a Wolf, not a wolf... maybe the mother thought he would be safer without her."

"But why?"

"It would be safer for him to never learn language than for him to live up to his potential. Not right, but safer."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

She smiled. "Well, we can start with you going and getter a pan of milk and a rag." He did, and when he returned to her, smiling. She looked positively motherly, cradeling furry child. She naturally dunked the rag in the milk, and the Pup took to it well enough.

* * *

That night, Fiyero and Elphaba laid beside each other. Gavonce was sleeping in a little makeshift nursery a room over.

He idly traced a pattern over her arm. "I've been thinking..."

"Don't hurt yourself, now." She gently teased.

"Fae, I'm being serious."

"Well, alright." She rolled over to face him. "What is it?"

He swallowed hard. "Will you marry me, Elphaba?" He asked, gently touching her green hand with his larger pale one.

"No," She said, curtly.

He tried to cover the hurt in his voice. "Oh... Of course not... Now's not the best time."

"Oh! Yero, I didn't mean no, I won't marry you. I mean, I did mean that, but not because I don't love you," she said quickly. "Rather, we're fugitives, we would have to lie to even get a marriage license. And I don't see why the Unnamed God or Lurline, or the Wizard of freakin Oz has to publically bind us. I love you, and I've been yours since that day with the Lion Cub. I don't need someone to tell me I'm your wife- I already am."

"Fae... That.. I-" He shook his head, kissing her. And so their honeymoon began.


	8. 8

Fiyero and Elphaba got into the swing of their lives quickly. They sttayed int the castle or the adjoining barn during the day, and weren't very risky at night, but were happy enough. They had each other and were safe. They were content with the weekly deliveries from the still-loyal Rikoshim. 

They were still learning things about each other. She learned he loved to read from the old books his grandfather had bought long ago. He learned she had a talent in the kitchen.

"I was always the one to cook. My father, the governor, didn't believe in his children being too sheltered- but of course Nessie was always to frail to do much for herself. So the kitchen duties almost always fell to me."

"Did you dislike it?" He asked as he grabbed two glasses and poured orange juice.

"I disliked having to do it, but I didn't mind actually cooking. Gave me time to myself."

"Do you want me to leave you alone then?" He asked playfully.

"No!" She said, swatting his with a rag. "Now go sit."

"Yes ma'am."

As he waited for her, he flipped through a newspaper. It was a little old, but new enough to him. His eyes narrowed when he saw a picture of a rather unhappy looking Glinda. He glanced toward Elphaba who was still content over the stove, and kept readinng.

**_Lady Glinda's true colors? Oz's Lady Glinda has always been a loyal supporter of the Wonderful Wizard, however recently things have changed. A few weeks ago, the Wicked Witch of the West was apprehended by Ozian Guards, however she managed to escape through her black magic. ('Or by her knight in shining armour coming to her rescue...' Fiyero thought ruefully. While the Wizard posted a reward on her head wanting her dead, Glinda has said she believes it would be more effective to capture her- she susposed the Witch could be convinced to use her ower for good instead of evil. After the pronouncement, Lady Glinda was locked into her chamber. She is to be tried for treason._**

**_What power does the Witch of the West hold? Recently Crown Prince Fiyero of the Arjiki has disapeared. Some claim he is living with the Witch. They claim she has magiced him, forcing his to be her companion._**

**_If the Witch can force Oz's figures of goodness to her side, what else could she be capable of?_**

Fiyero swallowed hard. "Yero? Are you alright?" Elphaba put a plate of food in front of him.

"I... no." There was no use stalling. He showed her the article.

She paled. "Well looks like we have to go save her."

"Yep."

---

Lady Glinda laid in her bedroom, staring at the door, as if she could actually make it unlock just by staring at it. Well, she thought, Elphaba probbably could. But Glinda was no Elphaba.

This was what she got for opening her mouth. Locked up. She susposed she was fairing better than Elphaba. She still had her room. And food. Things could have been worse.

But how? She was trapped. Waiting to be executed or exhiled or...

Glinda briefly wondered if she sould just kill herself and get it over with... She looked toward her bathroom. She could take a sleeping drought, fill the tub, and...

But Glinda couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Besides, what would her family think?

Her family... Her useless family that was doing nothing to get her out of the mess.

Glinda couldn't remember falling asleep, but she susposed she must have, because the next thing she was aware of was a hand pressed firmly against her mouth, and an arm locked around her waist. She tried to scream, but a male voice said. "Glinda stop! If you want to live, shut up!" She tried to push away when the words sunk in- or rather the very familiar voice. "Now I'm going to let you go. Just don't scream."

"Fiyero, what the hell?!" She said in the loudest whisper she dared.

"Relax." He crossed to her open widow, and called up: "Fae! We got her." Suddenly, a green face appeared.

"Hi Glinda." Elphaba perched in front of the window on her broom, smiling. "Now change into something sensible, and I'll be back in a minute." She motioned for Fiyero to get on her broom, and Glinda changed, feeling otherworldly.

As promised, a moment later, Elphaba reappeared, alone. "Where is he?"

"Getting the Horses we freed from the stable- did you realise there were two Horses in your barn?"

"What? They told me..."

"It's alright, I'm not mad- at you anyway."

"So we're not flying?"

"You really think this thing can handle three people?" Elphaba clucked at her. "Now let's go." She helped Glinda on the broom, and the pair flew down to where Fiyero stood with two Horses.

Glinda thought she was freed. No one could blame her- no one knew what was to come.

* * *

The morning after they arrived 'home', a little hell broke loose: in the form of a blonde's temper.

Elphaba and Fiyero had been sitting at the table in the castle's kitchen drinking coffee, when Glinda rushed down the stairs, not looking especially happy. Feeling awkward, Fiyero tried, "Good morning, Glinda. How did you sleep?"

She scoffed. "Oh wonderfully. My bestfriend leaves me in the Emerald City to go Oz knows where, and when I try to clear her name, I get called the criminal! And then I come to find out she's with my ex-boyfriend. Who oh-so-kindly left me weeks after she did! You... you left me for her, didn't you?!"

The lovers looked at each other- they hadn't expected that. "Glinda, it wasn't like that..." Elphaba tried.

"Well it was-" Fiyero said- it had been. At the hurt look from Glinda, and the 'what-the-hell' look from Elphaba he amended it to, "But it wasn't." Truthfully, he hadn't looked for someone else. It had just happened.

"Oh... you deserve each other!" Glinda snapped back.

Elphaba had felt bad, but Glinda's attitude rubbed her the wrong way. "And Glinda it's not like I didn't ask you to come with me. You... you abandoned me! When you knew everything I did, and you couldn't do the right thing? And why?! Because it would be hard. It would be tough. It wouldn't be easy. And you couldn't deal with that! And that's the truth. And Fiyero saw me for who I was- and you for all that you are. And guess what Glinda? He chose me. He picked me, he loves me. He saw all that was stacked against me, and he loved me anyway. So yes, we do deserve each other." Elphaba was panting by the end of the speach. Glinda just shook her head and ran off. "And guess what! Guess what, Glinda! Now you're stuck in this mess too, whether you like it or not!" Fiyero could tell she was on the verge of tears, and tried to grab her hand, but she shook him off and ran upstairs to their bedroom.


	9. 9

Elphaba was fuming. How could Glinda accuse her after all that had happened?! She had not abandoned Glinda, it had been the other way around, if anything! And Fiyero had made a choice. If he decided he wanted her and not Glinda, so be it.

She stalked off, toward the staires. She could not stay in that castle any longer, not with Glinda.

So she took a walk.

She knew it wasn't smart. She knew she really shouldn't be outside in the light. She was too recognizable. But she did.

So she wasn't surprised when she felt her arms pinned behind her back, and herself being forced to the ground.

---

Fiyero had been walking toward the Stables where the two Horses were staying. Elphaba had asked if they would have prefered being inside, but the Horses had declined- it was safer to pretend to be horses.

That was whn he heard the scream.. A female. So whithout thinking much, he ran. The thought of it being Elphaba didn't enter his head- the scream was definitly female, and he hated to think of a woman being hurt.

But then.. two Gale Forcers stood, a figure in a black cloak lying at their feet.

And Fiyero stopped stopped thinking. He just acted. He hit one of them from behind- neither had noticed him approach. He went down. Soon the other joined him. The knife he always kept tucked into his boot helped. He picked the heap that was Elphaba up off of the ground, and headed back toward Kiamo Ko. He and Glinda would have to talk.

* * *

"Glinda!" Fiyero's voice yelled. She scoffed and planned to stay in "her" room. "Glinda I'm serious, come down here! Elphaba is hurt!" 

Glinda hurried down the staires. Fiyero had placed Elphaba on a couch in the sitting room. She gasped. "Fiyero... what! What happened."

"She got caught by the Gale Force. She must have been blowing off steam and got caught. And beat.Glinda, we have to leave, and soon." He said. Glinda could see angry bruises forming on Elphaba's skin. Fiyero knealed in front of the couch. "Elphie? Elphaba can you hear me?"

Glinda swallowed. Elphaba's recklessness was her fault. Guilt hund over her head even after Elphaba was revived.

* * *

Once Elphaba was back on her feet, it was very clear that Kiamo Ko was no longer a safe place. They packed what they could, and traveled by horseback through the woods, trying to put distance between themselves and the West. They headed south, and then East- fewer people would be on the look out for the Wicked Witch of the West and an Arjiki Prince in lower Munchkinland 

Of course, travel was not easy. The two women refused to speak to each other and the silence was driving Fiyero crazy. He wished the Horses would speak, but both had been burned by years of silence and neither spoke unless it was neccesary.

About a week's travel past the Emerald City, they came across a small cottage. After staying in caves and clearings for nealy a month, they enjoyed the idea of actually being inside.

"It looks abandoned. It could be worth it to check it out." Elphaba said.

Fiyero nodded and slid off the back of the horse he shared with her. "I'll go. I'm the least recognizable if someone's in there." Really, he was just eager to be away from the tension.

* * *

Glinda busied herself with smoothing out her light blue cloak. She couldn't look at Elphaba, not with knowing Elphaba had gotten herself hurt mostly because of Glinda's accusations. She missed the easy friendship they had shared. She missed Shiz, in that little window of time when they had been real best friends and before everything had changed. 

She got herself worked up, and started to call for Elphaba when Fiyero emerged, saying: "It's abandoned. It's a mess, too, but it's dry and there's some salvageable furniture left."

Really, he has the worst timing, Glinda thought.

---  
It was impossible to deny the tension in the little two-room cottage- Glinda had elected to stay in the main room, with Elphaba and Fiyero staying in the smaller(and more decrepit) bed room.

Fiyero had volunteered to look for berries and such- Elphaba had called him a weakling, leaving the two women to coexist. Glinda wanted to make up, but Elphaba was not making it easy, with her one word answers.

"Elphaba?" Glinda asked from the bit of needlework in her lap.

"What?" Elphaba said from the sink where she had been washing the first batch of food Fiyero had brought back.

The reaction was harldy encouraging. "I want to talk."

"So talk." Two words.

"But will you listen?"

"I suspose I'll hear you."

Glinda bit the bullet. "I'm sorry for what I said. Elphaba- Elphie, I'm sorry for the other day. I... you were... well not right, but not less right than me. What I mean to say is... Oh I'm all mixed up. I mean, I went about things the wrong way. I shouldn't have yelled."

"What did you mean to do?"

"I meant to just talk things out. And not have a screaming match- but when I saw you and Fiyero, and you were actually happy- and you should be! I just felt... I don't know. Everything I'd done was susposed to make me happy, and it never had. And you... you do the right thing and you get to be happy! I was..." Glinda cut herself off.

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow. "You were?"

Glinda glared at her. "I was... jealous! Fine. I said it. I am jealous of Elphaba Thropp, Wicked Witch of the West!"

Elphaba smirked for a moment- she'd been ready to make up as well, but she took joy in having Glinda break down first. "I understand. It was just in all that stress, and I'd just saved your little blonde butt, and well, I wasn't exactly cheerful to begin with."

"Elphie, you're never cheeful."

"Oh! I'll get you for that, my pretty. I can be cheerful. I just generally have a rather stormy disposition."

"When have you ever been cheerful?"

Elphaba lightly splashed Glinda with a bit of water she was cleaning with. "Ask Fiyero."

"Eww!" Glinda shrieked.

From outside, a male voice called: "Ladies? Can you come out here for a minute? I think we have a problem. Bring a blanket or a towel or something."

Elphaba and Glinda exchanged a glance. Elphaba went out first while Glinda grabbed one of the old sheets they had found in the shack. "Fiyero, what's wron- Oh!" She yelped.

Fiyero knelt by a pile of bloody feathers- or atleast that's what Elphaba could see. "It's an eagle or maybe an Eagle... Elphie-Fae I don't think it's going to make it."

Elphaba swallowed. "But it's still alive?" He nodded.

"Elphaba, Fiyero- oh dear..." Glinda murmered and froze. She hurriedly handed the sheet to Elphaba who gently wrapped it around the bloody bird. "Is it alive?"

"Barely." Fiyero whispered.

"But just enough." A heaving voice said. So it was an Eagle.

"What did this to you?" Elphaba asked.

"G-gale Force... Wanted to stop me before... before... I could f-f-find h-help. M-miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba was shocked. How did this Bird know her real name? No time to ask. "Yes?"

"Y-you're a Saint to the Animals... susposed to tell you... warn you Wizard coming... wants you... reward for your capture."

Elphaba swallowed. This creature had gotten himself killed for her. "Thank you. Listen, how can we help you? How can I make you more comfotable?"

The Eagle heaved. Fiyero touched Elphaba's shoulder. "J-just promise to keep fighting.. And stay until I-"

"shh." Glinda tried to soothe.

"I promise." Said Elphaba. The figures stayed there for some time, until only three sets of lungs could be heard breathing. Fiyero shoved Glinda and Elphaba inside and buried the body, feeling somber. This was real, this was Elphaba's cause.

* * *

That night Fiyero and Elphaba laid beside each other, his arm around her. He was half asleep when he felt her lips against his.

"Fae?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"Do you think Glinda can hear?"

"I... no." He was confused- after that somber morning, he hadn't thought she would want any of his attention. That being said, he was male. So he gave in to her... but things were differant- not bad differant, just differant. She was more attentive, kept close to him.

Afterward she whispered, "I love you so much Yero. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. Remember that, OK? I love you more than you can understand. I would do anything for you."

He kissed her cheek. "And I love you. I always will."

She smiled but had an odd look in her eyes. "Good."

* * *

She felt guilty but knew what she had to do. She shoved her feet into boots in the middle of the night and gave a last look to Fiyero. "I love you." She reapeated to the darkness.

She slid out of the cabin and past Glinda, who snored(she would deny it in the light).

She ran. The Wizard wanted her, not them. No more Birds or Animals or people would die for her. She would protect them, even if it meant fiving herself up.

---

When Fiyero woke up in the morning, alone, he knew something was off. The only luxory Elphaba allowed herself was sleeping in, and he almost always woke up before her.

So, pulling on the first set of semi-clean clothes he came to, he walked out into the open room of the shack. Glinda sat at the beat-up table, alone. "Is Elphie out here?"

Glinda frowned. "No... I haven't seen her- I thought she was still asleep."

"No," Fiyero said.

"Maybe she took a walk?" Glinda suggested.

"She know how easily recognizable she is- and she would have told one of us... she knows how dangerous it is."

Of course, when they found the hastily written note tacked to the door...

_Fiyero and Glinda,_

_Stop. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I love you both, and I can't stand you being stuck in this with me. And I refuse to allow any more Animals, humans or animals to die to protect me. So I'm gone._

_Please, please don't follow me. It's for the best, and you know it. This'll all be over soon, and I'll be a memory parents use to scare children into behaving with. If you love me you won't follow me. I'm telling myself that. Please don't put yourselves in any more danger._

_I love you. Know I always will._

_Elphaba Tiggular_

For a moment, Fiyero felt like he couldn't breathe. Elphaba was gone? She'd just vanished... No wonder she'd been so odd the night before. The fact that Elphaba had used Tiggular as her surname picked at his heart- and stunned Glinda.

"She's even more insane than I thought if she thought we wouldn't look for her," Fiyero said, already gathering his things.

* * *

Elphaba didn't even try to hide herself. She didn't struggle when captured- she merely allowed herself to be taken.

If those she loved were safe, she was happy. If her death made it so, she would die.


	10. 10

Fiyero had never been much for small talk. Glinda could hardly tolerate silence. So after an hour of him mostly ignoring her, she blurted out: "Did you ever love me?"

The question hit him like a ton of bricks- where had that come from? "What?"

"It was a simple question- did you ever love me?"

"Glinda..." He sighed and grapsed her hand. "I always loved you." At Glinda's baffled expression, he continued, "Just not in the way I love Elphaba. The two of you are... The two of you are night and day."

"And you're a night person?" Glinda said, smiling ruefully.

"Yes. Glinda, I never meant to hurt you. When we met, you floored me. But, really, it... It just didn't work. Me and you."

She smiled- more genuinely this time. "When did you realize you loved her instead of me?"

"Not instead of you-"

"More than?"

"No! Just differantly. Elphaba's my..." His voice cracked when he said, "Wife." He continued on. "But you're one of my best friends. and to answer your question, I didn't realise it until she was alone in a cave and all of Oz wanted to kill her. But I loved her as soon as I realised she really believed in what she said- that the Animals of Oz were being hurt."

"Oh. Ok then." The silence came back, both of them not wanting to push the other, and content with their frienship. It wasn't until they reached the first little village outside of the City and saw a paper's headline that they knew how much trouble they were in.

**Wicked Witch of the West Captured- To Be Put to Death in Three Days**

---

As much as she hated to admit it, Elphaba was afraid.

She cursed the Wizard for locking her up alone- she would go insane with nothing to do but sit and think, pace and think, lie down and thnk. And Elphaba's mind was not always a safe place to be.

There was a little window in her cell- her cell, she was deamed too dangerous to be left with another inmate. She could see the sun and a few fluffy white clouds. A pretty day. Children would be playing outside. Their mothers would be consoled knowing the Wicked Witch of the West was locked up.

Her thoughts went back to those she loved. Fiyero. Glinda. Her sister, Nessarose. They would be all right, they would be safe without her. If she was dead, Fiyero would be able to return to his family. He and Glinda could claim to be under her spells, say they were controlled by her. If they were smart they would continue with the rumors, say she was a terror. They would be forgiven.

But she highly doubted they would. She groaned. She loved Fiyero, and knew he loved her, and knew he would never say a word against her, especially for his own benefit. He was a fool, he was her fool, and she knew he wouldn't save his hide if it meant possibly hurting her.

He would try to save her. She swallowed hard. She knew he wanted to try to be her Prince Charming, her Knight in Shining Armour. She was set to die in two days- at dusk.

She wished it would just come. She didn't want to die, not really. But she would rather die than sit and think about dying, and she didn't want Fiyero- or Glinda- to be able to reach the Emerald City. If they did, they would try to save her. If they did they would be captured. If they did they would be killed as well.

And her sacrificing herself would mean nothing.

* * *

Fiyero knew what he had to do, and he knew Glinda would not like it. Actually, Elphaba probably wouldn't like it either, but it was better for the both of them if his plan would work.

If he did things just right, both women would be safe. If things went wrong, he and Glinda would probably join Elphaba on death row.

"Fiyero, where exactly are we going?" Glinda said, frustrated and tired.

"Emerald Palace." Fiyero responded, almost as if his plan was obvious.

Glinda sputtered. "What- why?! We'll be killed! And... and then who's going to save Elphie?"

"Shh!" Fiyero said as he reached forward and ripped a bit of Glinda's overskirt, making her look a bit more tattered. "We're not going to be caught, you're turning yourself in."

"What! Fiyero I really don't see what me being in jail will help!"

"Hush, someone will hear you... I need to do this alone, and Elphaba will be much happier if you're safe. You're going to turn yourself in and claim you were under one of the Wicked Witch's spells. Make up some stories of how she tormented you, and say the spell wore off when you two were separated. cry and carry on- they'll believe you."


	11. 11

All time had been lost to her. She couldn't tell minutes from hours in her head, and hardly noticed the fall and rise of the sun. She was more relieved than anything else when a guard told her she would die at sunset, It would all be over soon. She could rest and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. 

She collapsed on the floor, tired suddenly. She would never see Fiyero again. Never kiss him again. She would never even get to hold his hand one last time. And what kind of trouble would Glinda get herself into, now that Elphaba couldn't save her?

What if with her death nothing was accomplished? What if the Animals were still attacked- the Animals! Now who would look after them?

She shivered and imagined what it would be like once she was dead. How would they do it? Shoot? Hanging? They called her a witch- would they burn her at the stake? What would happen to her body, the tired green skin and her bones?

She vomited then, picturing herself charred black and in a pine box presented to her father and sister.

She shook her head- what good was depressing herself? Nothing would be accomplished- but what needed to be accomplished? All that was left in her life was her death.

When the guards came to take her outside she did something for the first time in her life. She prayed.

* * *

Fiyero was surprised when he saw the huge crowd cinversed around the Emerald City's square. More specifically, around a stale.

So she would be burned at the stake. He almost laughed- he should have known! A classic punishement for witches.

His stomach dropped when he saw her, 'escorted' by two guards. She looked down and didn't struggle. The guards easily tied her. Fiyero cursed- Why wasn't she fighting back? He gently touched his sleeve. He was ready.

She looked up then, when one of the guards went for the torch that would light the wood and burn her.

When she was minutes from death, she looked up, and he caught her eye. He could see her gasp- she hadn't expected him to be there.

She looked over at the guards, hoping they would get it over with. She saw Fiyero, but then he disapeared back into the crowd. She closed her eyes and waited. Just when she was sure the fire would be lit, she heard three loud shots, quickly, and the crowd scream. She opened her eyes. Both of her guards lay dead. The crowd ran.

All she heard was: "Elphaba a spell! Stun them!" Fiyero!

She yelled the words of a spell she never expected to use- all in the square dropped unconcious. She felt guilty, but knew none of them were really harmed. Fiyero had jumped up to the stake, and cut her free.

"Where the hell did you get a gun?!"

"You're really worried about that?"

"Good point." He handed her a broom- he had managed to keep hold of it!

"Let's go, Elphie-Fae."

"Where?"

"To freedom."

* * *

_Fifty Years Later-_Glinda 

I was quickly accepted back into society when I told the Wizard my horror stories and lies. I could barely bare myself, but they all secretly loved it. What better to unify people than a common enemy? Or in this case a scapegoat.

I wish I had been there that day. When police arrived, two guards were found dead in bloody heaps, and the crowd stunned. I could clearly tell the crowd had been neatly dealt with by Elphaba. I also had no doubts that the messy guards had been killed by an anxious Fiyero. I never told anyone that though. The fire had never been lit.

I wish I knew what had happened, where they are now. If they made it out of Oz alive. I wish I knew if they survived. I wish I knew if they were happy.

Only later did I realise that this had been Fiyero's plan, not Elphaba's. Elphaba had bravely faced death, and Fiyero had saved her from the brink of it.

Now it doesn't matter. I married well and lived the rest of my life quietly, assisting the Animals from the shadows. Trying to live they way Elphaba would want me to.

I believe I suceeded.


End file.
